


Bloodied Kisses and Red Soup || Various YanderexReader

by Blood_Romance_And_Roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Romance_And_Roses/pseuds/Blood_Romance_And_Roses
Summary: Join the man or woman of your dreams through one shots through this insane and twisted love story. They only wish for love, and will do anything for you and anything to keep you. You'll let them love you,won't you?(Reader will have They/Them pronouns because I'm enby and I wanna)
Relationships: Allura (Voltron)/Reader, Allura/Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Hunk (Voltron)/Reader, Hunk/Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Keith (Voltron)/Reader, Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader, Yoon Bum/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"So,what are you going to do once school’s over?”

“What do you mean?”

Taking a sip from their can of soda,the (E/C) student leaned against the wall of their old school building. “Well,until you go to the army,what do you plan to do?”

It took a moment for Yoonbum to respond,not long before giving them a simple shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t know…I haven’t really thought of that. But most likely I guess I’ll be staying with my uncle”

With a look of disappointment,they let out a soft sigh. “You can’t,not after everything he did and will do to you”

Looking up towards the sky,he watched as the clouds drifted by. They weren’t wrong,far from it. In all honesty,his uncle was a horrible man and he knew it. That monster of a human being returned home everyday as nothing but a sack of rage,using his nephew as a makeshift punching bag whenever he sensed even the tiniest misdemeanor. The bruises the thin man had gained around him were far from accidental,and the other things he stole from his nephew were best left unsaid. “But still…he’s my only family. I don’t have anywhere else to go. ”

Another soft sigh escaped them before leaning against his shoulder. Ignorant to his bright blush,they followed his gaze to the sky. “You’re too nice sometimes,like you’re a pushover”

He couldn’t help but flinch at the remark,hanging his head low in shame. “I-I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize dumby” A soft smile came to their face as they reached over to hold his cold hand. “It’s nice…more people should be as sweet as you”

His blush only brightened,face practically aflame as he quickly attempted to hide it. His only friend always managed to make him blush,but they couldn’t know that. “I-I’m not,I-I’m disgusting”

With a bit of a pout,they let out a soft whine. “Don’t say that,you know I think you’re sweet. I mean,who could hate a bunny like you?”

‘A lot of people…’ He buried his face in the large scarf wrapped around his neck,the very scarf (Y/N) had given him on the first day they met. “Y-You’re the only one that would say that”

They gave his hand a tight squeeze,their voice growing just a bit quieter. “Only think of me then. If I’m the only one who knows the truth,then listen to only me whenever someone ever tries to get to you”

With a shy nod,he returned the gentle squeeze. His chest was tightened,breathing with a steady pace near impossible. They had always been so kind,but never this sentimental. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Maybe,while he still had the chance,he could finally admit a certain feeling that plagued his mind and heart. Maybe…

“Alright,enough with this sentimental crap. I’m starting to get all blushy and I know you are too”

He held back a surprised squeak,eyes widening a bit as they stood up and began to stretch. “(Y-Y/N),w-wait!”

They turned to him,a bit of curiosity in their (E/C) eyes. “Yeah? What is it Bummy?”

He truthfully loved the little nickname they had given him,even if his flustered face always said otherwise. To lose the only kind,caring,sweet,and protective person in his life would be beyond devastating. To return to such a lonely and often terrifying life all because of a simple confession… 'It's not worth it’ Even if he managed to gain the courage somehow,they most likely wouldn’t even return the feelings. Still,with all of their affections in regards to such a man like himself,he doubted he would ever be lucky enough to even go NEAR crush status. “It’s…It’s nothing”

A bit of confusion came upon them before they shrugged it off,holding out a soft hand to him. “Alright,let's head back to class”

He nervously took it,hands trembling as he stood up. “O-Okay”

“You scared about next period?”

He nodded shyly,ashamed of such childish fear. “You won’t be there with me…”

The same anxious expression spread across his face before they gave him a motherly smile. It was slight,but it helped none-the-less. Their smiles always did seem to bring a sense of comfort to him.

“Don’t be,I’ll take you there myself. If anyone tries to hurt you,I’ll beat the crap out of them” They playfully made a fist,smiling brighter as a soft chuckle came from the timid man. It really was nice to see him smile for once. “C'mon,let’s get to class. I’ll keep you safe for as long as you need it”

He remained close,holding their hand tightly like a child to his kind mother. “Okay…and…thank you”

“No problem Bummy,as long as you need me,I’m here”

’(Y/N)…I hope I will need you forever if it means you can always help me.’

—————–

Things were a bit different than planned after the little talk that sealed his true feelings with (Y/N). He remembered the day as clear as crystal,the last day of senior year for the two of them. Everything seemed well and fine,the idea of confessing his love jumping in and out of his mind. With the bits of courage he managed to scrape up,dear Yoonbum finally decided to show his affections at the very spot on the school roof where the two first met. Yet at the moment his heart was close to bursting,they had decided to share some news of her own. News that would forever stand to ruin his then blissful and content life with his beloved friend.

It was on that day they had announced her family’s new move to Seoul,the grief on their face now explained completely. Just as expected,he did not take the news very well. His only friend,the only person he ever knew that cared for him and his happiness,was now to be sent off to a college in the heart of Korea. The thought of never seeing their beautiful and comforting smiles,never having their kindness and protection from the horrible people of this earth,and never being able to curl up in their warm embrace while they stroked his hair for comfort was enough to send him into a fit of long lasting sobs. Yet despite the shared sadness,his (Y/N) still managed to carry a motherly and soothing smile,wiping away each drop of liquid sadness away with their sleeve. After what seemed like hours of spilling tears,it was time for both of the two to leave and start their new lives. For the longest time afterwards,the poor man could only be described as a terrified and lonely mess. Fear and grief consumed each day of his life,the loss of his first love taking a toll on his health and mental stability. With no one to adore his very existence and smother him in motherly and romantic love,he remained so close to ending every single struggle with a drop off the school roof.

And then he came along.

Oh Sangwoo. He seemed so kind at first,almost an exact copy of (Y/N). He was kind to the women and men around him,funny,strong,and not to mention good looking. Even if it was a distraction,any bit of affection to heal his torn heart was worth any struggle. He didn’t mean to sneak in so suddenly or discover such a dark secret. “I…I just wanted to be loved again”

Yet somehow,his replacement prince was far from what he wanted him to be. Their love was….complicated. At one point he would be smothered with his lover’s attention,kisses being shared as strong hands caressed his beaten body and held it close. Yet at others,he would find a bat breaking his legs and red rings staining his neck,the smell of blood lingering on his body and wrists. Such instability threw him almost mad,the only thing keeping him sane were the brief moments he was left alone,dreaming of his dear friend. That when he broke free,she would be there waiting to pull him into her arms,or maybe she would come one day and manage to escape with the two of them intact. Then his heart could finally be at ease,cradled in her secure palms. His escape was pure luck and sudden bravery,fueled with a longing to see the outside world and his adoring 'mother’ once more. It was then that he had begun skipping towns to avoid his captor’s wrath,praying that one day she would find him and protect him permanently. Eventually,after many months of fleeing and searching,he found himself in Seoul for one last home,seeing as money was becoming scarce with the few part time jobs he managed to catch. And after what seemed to be countless days of worry,he finally was able to find the safest home in the area,or so he hoped.

It wasn’t anything large or fancy,quite the contrary. His new living area was a basic apartment on the 2nd floor of a 15 home complex,thankfully containing plenty of neighbors to call in times of need. A simple one-bedroom home was all he needed at the moment,so there was nothing really important to complain about if he wanted to avoid a life on the streets.

As the moving truck rolled into the front yard,Yoonbum let out a soft sigh. The sun was ungodly bright,the heat and humidity practically choking him with each breath he took. The absence of an air conditioner or fan in his home didn’t help much,not that he could afford one anyway. For now,all he could do was pray for the occasional cool breeze and struggle to carry each and every heavy box his car held into his new home. With his body weight and strength in mind,he could already tell this would take a while.

His work after half an hour proved him right.

Only a quarter of his belongings had been carried and stored away in his living room,heavy sweat clinging onto his thin body as he let out heavy pants. Not to mention the now stirring pain that began to linger in his head and arms. Any longer in such a heat and the poor man would pass out in the middle of the yard. 'I should have thought this through better…’

“Hey,you need some help over there?”

He flinched at the sudden voice,gripping onto the box tightly. With a shaky,nervous voice of his own,he began to stare at the ground. “N-No thank you,I-I’m alright”

There was a bit of silence before something cold was pressed against his back,forcing a surprised yelp as he jumped back slightly.

“You sure about that?”

He quickly turned to face the owner,expecting a playful child who had wandered from their parents. Instead,he grew wide eyed at the person before him. Frozen in place,he could only stare in pure,unbridled shock. Behind him stood the playful,caring person he adored and then lost for only God knows how long.

“(Y-Y/N)…”

They gave him a playful smile,a few melting ice cubes in hand. “It’s been a while,huh”

He nodded slowly,a smile of his own returning on his face. After so long,they had finally returned,exactly the same since their last departure. It was as if God himself had finally answered his plea,the realization bringing tears to his exhausted eyes.

Before he could say another word,he dropped the box in his hands,ignoring the possible fragility,as he pulled them into a tight embrace. To feel their warmth once more sent his heart pounding,his smile only growing as he nuzzled his face against their shoulder. “(Y/N)” was all he could repeat on loop.

A bit startled,they soon let out a soft giggle before happily returning the embrace. “Looks like someone missed me”

He nodded while holding them close to his chest,practically melting into their arms as they wrapped their own arms around his torso. They had no idea how much he had craved their affections once she left. Any longer he swore his heart would burst out from his rib cage.

Gently reaching to stroke his hair,a trick they had learned for his comfort back in the old days,they ignored the growing heat and let the two of them enjoy the long awaited reunion. “You want to know a secret?”

He looked down to them with curious puppy dog eyes,something they truly did love in the shy man. “What is it?”

“I missed you every day I was gone,I was so scared sometimes because I thought you might’ve actually gotten hurt without me”

To hear such kind,concerned words from them again brought more than just a bit of comfort back. The pleasant emotion was enough to block out the feeling of his face growing almost unbearably warm. Even so,he wished to stay in their arms forever.

Sadly,this could not be. With a bit of concern,the person looked over to the box that stood by the man’s feet. “So I guess you do need some help huh”

Following their gaze,he let out a sad sigh. He truthfully hated asking for help,just out anxiety’s sake. “N-No…”

Reluctantly pulling away,she bent over and picked up the large box. Luckily,by the sounds of it,nothing was broken. “C'mon,grab a box and let's hurry. I don’t want you to stay out here too long”

So sweet,even when they were set on doing his work to help. Considering their health,it was a surprise that they would even bother. With a shy nod as his only reply,he trudged back to the car to pick up another heavy load. Once cradled in his weak arms,he began to see the other stumble a bit out of the corner of her eye. 'I-It’s probably nothing…I shouldn’t bother them with it’ Once steadied,a sudden worry came to his face. Perhaps it’d be best to stop them before-

THUD

Eyes wide,Yoonbum was greeted with the sight of his dear friend’s body,left limp on the burning earth as bits of glass poured out from the box. Heat exhaustion. A scream was heard before the sound of sandals against the concrete began to follow,dropping the load to run to (Y/N)’s aid. Was it truthfully that hot? Had they pushed themself beyond their limit? They seemed so determined yet stubborn on that point so it was a complete surprise. That was one major weakness they held,stubbornness that fueled their passion to help others. As much as he admired them in that sense,fear couldn’t help but fill him every once in a while they would try to help him. And now,as tears of guilt began to flow down his cheeks,his nightmare had finally come to light. 'All because of me…like he said…’

——————

“(Y-Y/N),w-wake up,please”

His heart began to race,close to a hum as he could only stare at his dear friend’s limp body. Yoonbum sat by their side,squeezing their hand harshly from panic. It was surprising how this hadn’t woken her,much to the other man’s regret. They were usually so much stronger than this,fear rising in himself at the realization. 'P-Please…please don’t die’

Even if it was irrational,such a thought continued to cloud his mind. If they ever did leave him…just the idea of being consumed by loneliness once more sent terror to fill his eyes. To spend the rest of his life without the only person who would miss him if he was ever harmed once more would be utter hell. If it came down to it,he truthfully would do whatever it took to join them,even in death. Just as long as they lived,even if they were blind to his adoration. The tired man couldn’t help but let out a weak chuckle and crooked smile as such thoughts began to replay in his thoughts like old cassette tapes. 'I’m so pathetic,without them I’m practically nothing.’

His smile soon faded,quickly snapping back to attention as he felt their hand softly squeeze his own. Their breaths seemed to steady,the cold towel pressed to their forehead now assisting their cool down. Finally,the worry of their death seemed to slowly drift off. Yet still,he couldn’t slow his own racing pulse. Fear would continue to stir unless they would soon wake up and give him the ever so cheerful smile he adored. “Unless…”

With shaky hands,he slowly pulled the collar of their white tank top downwards,careful to keep their chest covered,until the middle section was exposed. 'I-If it’s just once,it’ll be okay. They would let me do it all the time before,s-so it’ll be fine’ With the somewhat weak justification,he let out a deep breath and slowly leaned down until his head was pressed against their heart. All that filled his ears now was the soft yet calm heartbeat of his beloved.

Now this brought back old memories. More pleasant ones from his senior year with them,as they remained the bright light in his dark world. Ones where after each horrible night of being 'used’ by his uncle,he would spend the next day cuddled up with them in the secret corner the two often sat by. To have someone so kind and warm to hold was such a relief and honest blessing to the young man,one that no one else ever had the pleasure of sharing. No one ever WOULD have the pleasure of sharing their heart,just so long as they were his and his alone. 'And they want me,only me ’ After all,no one else would ever think of stealing them away if they saw how close they were,right?

And then it hit him

The few years she spent in Seoul by themself. What if…during that time…they had found someone else?

His eyes grew wide and full of terror, heart practically ripping out from his chest in panic. All he could imagine now was the type of men or women who would ever dream of taking his (Y/N) away. It was slightly understandable that a few might have had their heart set on his (Y/N),considering how deeply his own adoration of their entire being was,yet still,the idea of any one else even attempting to claim them was…horrifying.

What if they did find someone? What type of person were they? The romantic type,something he could only dream of achieving,or maybe…another type. The dangerous type. The type that would steal them away and give them no mercy,breaking and bruising each part of their innocence and mind. Only one person came to mind that could fit the description to a T.

Oh Sangwoo

Could a man such as himself ever capture her heart?

It wouldn’t be a stretch,seeing how easily he charmed the frail man and many others,but he could already see how horribly that would turn out. He knew that by firsthand experience. The images of his strong hands wrapped around their throat,a bat being swung into their face and blackening their once bright (E/C) eyes,and him preparing to end their precious existence began to cut through his mind’s peace with the force of a metal bar to the head. Without him,they could die by his hands. They would suffer,all because of him if they ever left his side. 'N-No…th-they can’t…he can’t…’

The images began to fly through and clutter his thoughts,the abominable man’s smirk taunting him mercilessly. He couldn’t have (Y/N),not as long as he was alive. They didn’t deserve to go through that hell he had endured. In his mind,they were far too kind and pure to even breathe the same air as the cruel man,or anyone else who even thought of hurting them for that matter. If anyone was ever to take them,he was sure that he would lose any sanity left. He could never love them,and they could never even know of his true feelings if that demon of a man dared touch them. But how,how could he stop his beloved from falling into his dirty,unworthy,and tainted hands?

“Lets kill him”

His eyes grew wide at the sudden idea proposed by his terrified mind,body turning stiff. It was as if a second voice was whispering inside his head,one that he thought he had gotten rid of many months ago. He sat trembling,horrified at such returning thoughts as it spoke in its terrifying yet echoing tone. “Lets kill him”

Such dark thoughts scared even himself,now seeing his once 'beloved’ Sangwoo laying on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth,every inch of him battered and bruised,the very same position he was once in. As much as he hated to admit it,the sight did bring a bit of…satisfaction to himself. Satisfaction to see that the man who would steal and harm his beloved had suffered a brutal death. Perhaps being the one to end his life would make the feeling even greater. N-No,that was wrong. He couldn’t kill anyone,even if the other was a man of two faces who could…who could…who could steal away his (Y/N). What was to stop him? He could just walk up to them,charm them and…and… With a petrified stare,he quickly shook his head. “B-But I can’t!”

All he could see now was red. A dark,dripping red that poured out from his captor’s wounds. Gripping his hair roughly,he forced out strangled pants. They always taught him that perhaps breathing could sooth his usual fits of panic,but now it seemed useless. 'I-I don’t want to kill him but…but he can’t have her.’

Voice raised and shaky,he only shut his eyes tightly and pulled his knees close to his chest,as if trying to hide from his own fears. “He…HE CAN’T HAVE HER! I WON’T LET HIM!”

“Y…Yoonbum?”

He flinched at their sudden voice,loosening the grip on his hair. His distress was far too obvious,as they gently placed a warm hand on his head in an attempt to comfort him. “Are you feeling alright?”

Seeing them smile brought on one of his own,before a soft blush followed. Just imagining his little outburst from before sent a bright blush to his face, the embarrassment enough to make him jolt back. “I-I’m sorry,I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Bummy,it’s fine” They ruffled his now messy hair,somehow still calm. If it was motherly instinct or a dizzy feeling from the fall,he honestly couldn’t tell,but he couldn’t deny his enjoyment of her affection after such an ordeal. “O-Okay”

They attempted to sit up,letting out a loud groan in pain and flopping backwards onto the couch once more. It felt as if their head had been stabbed a million times over,clenching their teeth tightly to hold back another unpleasant noise. “S-Shit,this hurts like a bitch” With a deep yet frustrated sigh,they forced themself to ignore the ache and look over to their friend. “I’m sorry for bugging you like this,I should’ve been helping get your home finished by now but I guess I’m just being a burden”

Yoonbum quickly shook his head,an innocently concerned look on his face. “N-No,you’re not a burden at all. I want to take care of you,even if it I’m not sleeping in a bed tonight”

'I really am lucky to have this little dork’ With a soft smile,They gently held his hand in their own,oblivious to his flustered face. Adorable yet caring,something they honestly loved in their timid friend. “You know I’m not letting you sleep on the floor in that shitty apartment after all you did for me”

He let out a mental sigh of relief,a part of him glad that he would avoid practically suffocating from heat in that dingy room he called home. Yet still,the question remained. “Where will I sleep then? I-It doesn’t have to be anything special”

“Well,here of course. I have an AC,and we can sleep in my bed”

To sleep in their home? The same one he had always wished of sharing with them? It was a true honor that he felt he didn’t deserve. “But,I’m just going to be an annoyance,and I can’t upset you after all of this”

(Y/N) turned onto their side,flinching slightly until they had cupped his now hot cheek. “I’ll be upset if you don’t stay here. You deserve a lot better then you have right now,and besides,it’s like we’re family so you don’t have to worry”

A family…to have a family at all was an idea he liked,even more so when it meant he would be even closer to them. And how could he deny the only person he wished to care for him and his health? With a bit of a smile set to his face,he nodded shyly. “O-Okay,as long as you sleep with me”

They nodded in return,giving a thumbs up with their free-hand. “Will do captain”

He let out a soft chuckle,his smile warming their heart. With a gentle pat to his head,they gave him the motherly grin he absolutely adored. Another reason he wished to cling to their hip. “You can relax for now,in a few I’ll probably start getting my room ready for you”

Resting his head back onto their chest,he shook his head in protest. “You don’t have to,I’ll carry you instead”

Releasing one last deep sigh,they let him nuzzle against themself. So persistent,even when it was obvious who would be carrying who in the end. Still,it was the thought that counted,and he always gave plenty of thought when it came to them. His devotion hadn’t gone unnoticed,such child-like kindness bringing a bit of innocent light into their own life. Such light was to be protected. He was almost like a younger brother to her,nothing more and nothing less. For his sake,they were willing to basically smother him in love after the obvious trauma he refused to speak of. Just as long as they could protect the precious smile,anything in their life could be shared with him.

With that,they gently began to rub his head like a small cat,chuckling softly once he let out a bit of a happy purr. “You’re too cute and sweet for your own good…but…I like that”

—————–

It was around 1 am or so,tiny rays of moonlight peaking through the shut window. The remaining room was dark,cool air from the air conditioner flowing through the thin vents and filling the now cleaned space. Such a calm environment was enough to soothe the young person residing in it to a soothing slumber. Despite such serenity,their dear friend remained restless,wide awake like a night owl. All he focused on was their sleeping figure,gaze fixed upon their entirety. They wore only a loose tank top and shorts,small enough to barely qualify as any. His heart thumped wildly at such a rare sight,from fear or embarrassment he was not sure,yet still loud enough to dominate his hearing.

He only stared at her body,chest rising and falling gently as they let out quiet breaths. They were mesmerizing,slight amazement coming to mind as he was finally one to see such a peaceful view. It was gorgeous,cute and lewd,all at once. Such a confusing mixture.

Still,they remained asleep,letting the unbearable silence sit for what seemed to be eternities over. The other simply looked onward with wide doe eyes,breath held back to avoid disturbing their pleasant dreams. 'I wonder if they dream of me too’

Well,he certainly did dream of them. Some were happy,others lingering with lust,yet still,he enjoyed each and every one. It was honestly as close as he could get to cuddling,kissing,caressing,and adoring her bare skin he could ever get. 'Unless…’

With a bit of hesitance,he slowly sat up,trembling. 'J-Just once’ was all he repeated himself.

He slowly moved over an inch,laying back down to rest on the soft pillow beside him. Arms shaking,he pulled their body into a close embrace,pressing his front form against their own. Timidness lingering still,he entangled his legs with theirs until he could feel each inch of once free skin press against his own bare chest and limbs. Heat began to take over his chest and stomach,cheeks soon following. Even if it was for a brief second,it felt as if the whole room had begun to spin. Here he lay,nuzzled against the heart cage of his very reason for living. An angel was now holding him in her strong arms,heart pounding at the realization. How they had easily done the same with even thin clothes and no shame was a complete mystery,but one he deeply enjoyed. Even if it was silly to still crave their attention after so long,even if they had moved on,all that mattered was this moment. This single moment where he had his beloved all to himself and no else. It felt as if the old days had returned in full force,the two once sharing soft smiles as they stared upon the starry nights with looks of beauty and awe.

'I want to stay here forever…only me…’ Such a pleasant thought. To wake up to be in the exact same position,their warm smile greeting him everyday with a sweet “Good morning Bummy~” and a quick kiss to the forehead before they began their daily routine by each other’s side. To come home to his sweet little spouse,or maybe have himself happily wait for his dear beloved,after every day of hard work would be an absolute dream. 'Maybe we can even have a…’ He couldn’t ignore his heated face at the sudden thought,quickly nuzzling against their heart in an attempt to hide it. 'I-It could be nice though’

With a guilty smile,he let out a soft sigh. “I’m just happy you’re back”

The sudden weight on his hip caught his attention,eyes widening greatly. ’D-Did I wake them up? T-They’re going to hate me,aren't they?’ Tears began to well at the very concept.

Instead,they simply pulled him closer,only furthering his surprise. All he could then hear was their soft ,gentle voice. “Love you…”

It was as if time had stopped,his body practically frozen as he fixed his gaze upon their tightly shut eyes. Did…Did they really say what he heard? If…If so,it would be as if he had been sent straight to heaven.

Immediately,he cupped their cheek in almost desperation. Smaller hands turned ice cold,shaking still at such words. He wasn’t going to lose them by holding back his heart,not again. “I-I love you too!”

No response. Was it really just sleep talk? No…No…No,it couldn’t be. After so many years he had bottled his feelings,each painful day adding another ache to the metaphoric glass jar. How could he only admit so much when they were asleep? But then…then,what else did he expect? They would be blind to his love,just as always.

Trembling lips turned into a crooked smile,tears falling down his cheeks onto the pillow beneath. “I knew it…you’d never understand”

Tears continued to fall,soft chuckles soon following. “As if I could make you happy. I’m so pathetic and weak” This world was cruel,so cruel in his eyes now. It was as if fate herself was laughing,mocking him for even thinking about having happiness. “J-Just tell me,who is it? I want to know before I die”

“S…Sang…”

Black eyes snapped open,tears ceasing at the name. The oh so familiar name. The one that belonged to that terrifying man,the one who played his emotions until the slightly bitter end. Somehow she knew of him,somehow he knew of her,and somehow,he had stolen her.

“So…So that’s it…he…”

His body grew limp as he stared into their neck,eyes lifeless and still as his voice became a sad monotone. “I get it now. It was all a mistake,wasn’t it?” All he could see now was the man holding (Y/N)’s hands,tainting them with blood and a feigned smile. “It’s my fault,isn’t it? If I told you,we could’ve been together. You wouldn’t have to suffer anymore if I told you. I was stupid and now…now he ruined everything”

His grip on their thin shirt tightened,lip bitten hard enough until beads of blood began to drip through the wounds. “H-How can I take you back? How can I make you happy? I’ll do anything so please…”

And then the little voice returned.

“Let’s kill him”

Suddenly,the thought of his death didn’t seem so immoral. He deserved it after all,right? 'He can’t love them as much as I do,he’s just going to hurt her…to kill her’ He grit his teeth,forcing himself to hold back the waterfall of liquid pain he held back and stumble through the city,looking for the home of the two faced demon and end it all. End both of their suffering,so the bastard could never take away their happiness. Not again. ‘They’re mine,I’m the only one that deserves her’ His twitching smile soon returned,a crazed look beginning to form. “I-I’ll kill him,t-then we can be together,just like before. That’ll make us happy,right?”

A light grip on his wrist caught his attention,turning to face it’s owner as his grin quickly fell. It was his darling,eyes half lidded from fatigue. “Yoonbum,are you okay?”

They…They still cared…

Loosening the grip on their shirt,he let his fit of despair slip,heart calming at the sight of their motherly worry. “Y-Yes…I just had a bad dream”

They nodded in understanding,opening their arms wide as they shut their eyes. “Sleep here,you’re tired”

“Okay…” He slowly layed back down,relaxing once they pulled him into a close embrace. It was so…calming,soothing him as if the past few seconds had become a blank.

“Better?”

It was his turn to nod,nuzzling his face against the crook of their neck. So warm,just like a mother’s touch. No one else deserved such love. No one. “(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

It took a moment before he let out a soft sigh,his voice barely above a whisper. “Promise you won’t leave me again…please. I’m so scared without you…”

He could feel their hand slowly move up,gently petting his hair to relax his worries. “I promise Bummy,as long as you need me,I’m here” 'As long as you need me’ began to replay as thin background noise in his mind.

He couldn’t help but smile in relief,shutting his eyes tightly. “Thank you (Y/N)”

“You’re welcome Bummy,now get some sleep”

“I will”

Snuggled in their arms,he slowly wrapped his own arms around their waist. Sleep began to take over,a soft smile coming forth as one last thought lingered.

'We’re going to be happy like this forever,I swear it’


	2. A Lonely Bunny - Yandere!YoonbumxReader (Part 2)

The next day,surprisingly enough,was an overcast sky of clouds of dark grey looming over the city. Rain drops beat against the roof and windows like a deafening drum,quick shines of light flashing before a rumbling thunder followed close behind. Such a contrast to yesterday’s practical heat wave,wind harsh enough to force ice cold droplets into the home of the once rested soul. The drips began to collect on their shoulder,soon dribbling down their back and leaving wet streaks. The growing chill blew across,enough so to hesitantly wake the now frigid person up from her deep slumber. Letting out a soft yawn,they grimaced at the growing puddle upon their shoulder before quickly wiping it off. “Damn,it’s too early for this”

With a reluctant yawn,they slowly sat up and reached over to shut the window tight. Hopefully such weather hadn’t woken their much more restless friend. Rarely had he ever gotten much needed sleep,so each chance he had was such an adorable rarity. Thankfully,today was one of those days.

Looking to their side,they let out a soft sigh of relief at the presence of his thin little body. “He’s going to get sick one day if he doesn’t relax like this more often.”

His black eyes soon fluttered open,a small smile on his face once he caught sight of them. “Good morning (Y/N)”

“Good morning Yoonbum” They gently began to pet his hair,a soft giggle escaping him. “You seem awful happy today~” they responded.

A bright blush of red soon creeped onto his cheeks,quickly forcing his gaze onto his hands in a futile attempt to hide it. “I can’t help it…I guess I’m just happy to see you again”

They simply smiled,laying on her chest to attempt to look into his shy eyes. “I’m happy too,it’s been so long you know” Letting their own sight drift,they soon caught a quick glimpse of his back,bones poking out slightly. “You’re still skinny huh…” A playful smirk soon came to their face. “Did you really wait all those years to taste my cooking again?”

His face was practically aflame,a small part of him admitting to such. If they had cooked for him everyday between their last meeting and now,perhaps he could’ve gained just a bit more weight to normalize his size. Just the idea of coming home to his beautiful spouse in the kitchen cooking delicious meals by his side was enough to make him grin. Maybe even cooking for her could be fun if he did receive a little help and reward at the end. Possible images were enough to make him drool. “M-Maybe”

“I see” Sitting up,a determined look filled their eyes. “I’ll make us a good meal then,the best damn thing in the universe!”

So cute,yet admirable. 'Maybe I could say that one day’

With a burst of energy,they quickly yanked the black haired man out from the bed,earning a greatly surprised yelp. “C'mon,it’s not going to be a breakfast in bed ya know. Besides-” Eyeing his thin frame,she lightly poked the center of his chest. “You need to get dressed,it’s getting cold in here”

Looking back down,he took notice of the goosebumps on his arm. With the lack of heater,it was a bit of a surprise to see after a while. “O-Okay”

They soon opened their rather tall wardrobe,pointing to each drawer respectively. “Now,since I have a few boy-ish style clothes,I’ve decided to let you pick. I hope you like some of them,I mean…” They looked over her shoulder,scratching the back of their neck out of nervous habit. “Some of them are kind of crappy looking if I’m being honest”

“It’s okay,a-and thank you” Sharing clothes with the person he adored…such an exciting yet terrifying thought. “I’m sorry for being so annoying”

“Yoonbum…” He soon found a pair of soft hands cupping his cheeks “You’re never annoying to me,so forget what everyone else says” It felt so wonderful to hear them repeat such words from high school times of old. Maybe,when he did manage to capture their heart,their praise could be heard everyday. Hopefully. “O-Okay,and…thank you”

They smiled,giving his hair a teasing ruffle. “You’re welcome,and don’t go through my underwear~”

His eyes widened,blush returning as they chuckled. “I’m kidding Bummy” and with that they walked off,leaving him in their open room.

It took everything his entire being to resist going through every single nook and cranny of the small space,searching for anything of theirs that he could maybe sneak into his practical oven of a home. “B-But no,not after that…I don’t want them to hate me” He let out a soft sigh,his smile dropping as he searched through the drawers. “I’m disgusting”

Rummaging through,he pulled out a black shirt of theirs,their scent still strong and delicious. 'W-Well…maybe just this. They won’t miss it if I’m careful’ He put on a soft grin as he slipped it on,enjoying the bits of her warmth that lingered. It was as if he was being held in their welcoming arms,bringing thrills with each rub of fabric against his skin 'I need it,I need it so much’

Letting out a satisfied sigh,he wiped his cheeks to hopefully remove the excited red and smile from his face. From now on,such a feeling was to be treasured each time he would come over to visit. 'Even if it's just for a few minutes’

Forcing himself out of his daydream,he took one last look around. Nothing had changed from last night,thankfully. The one odd thing that had caught his attention was their new phone set on the bed-stand. Somehow it had moved from the shelf onto the charger by his hip. They must’ve had a friend call’ Yes but…what kind of friend?

His eyes widened a bit,paranoia beginning to creep upon him. Was it a man or woman? What was their purpose? Was it something dangerous? 'Well…I’ll only take a little look.’

With a bit of hesitance,he pulled the phone off its thin wire and turned it on . Luckily,their tiny gadget’s password was just as he remembered,a small fact he found out 'accidentally’ when they were in senior year. He did need to know after all, 'Just incase of any emergencies ’ he reminded himself.

Everything seemed normal at first,just a few notifications from apps that they had hoarded over the years. With nothing else of importance,he then tapped 'Missed Calls’, scrolling over the surprisingly long list. 'Are they trying to replace me?’ N-No,they all seemed female,even if he wasn’t the embodiment of manhood there was no way someone so beautiful and elegant could replace a timid twig such as himself. So there was no threat…right?

And then that’s when it hit. The final name on the dreaded list.

'Missed call from Oh Sangwoo’

So it was true…their mumbled words were true. He was a man in their life,an important man nonetheless. It was as if time had stopped,his eyes fixed upon the little notification. 'No…It’s wrong’

His fingers quivered as they tapped 'previous texts’, looking for some sort of conformation,some sort of sign that this was all just one big misunderstanding. Yet all he found was a chat of endless messages from 1 pm to 2 am.

'N-No…it’s wrong…it’s all wrong…’

His thumb hovered over the null send button,knees soon collapsing under him from utter shock. After all this time,after all this suffering,he had still won. He still had won their heart,one too kind for his dirty hands. 'No…’

Teary eyes grew dull,mouth only slightly agape as he stared blankly at the screen. All words were lost as he stood still,phone close to slipping from his shaky hands. How…how could this happen? “It’s my fault…it’s all my fault”

Tears rolled down his cheeks,knees now pulled to his chest as he sobbed. ‘I should have told them…I could have had them with me. I could’ve protected the, from all of this but…but I’m a coward.” They would always deny such,but that didn’t matter,not anymore. If only he could take them back,keep them far away from that demon of a man. If only…

And then another message came.

Turning to the dreaded phone,a box of blue caught his attention. Another text from the monster who dare call himself human. Although blurred,he could still barely make out the little line.

“Make sure you take your medication,but don’t over do it this time. I want you to be awake next time we meet”

Medication?

Wiping his watery eyes,he took a glimpse at the stand above him. There stood a white bottle,barely bigger than his hands once he took hold of it. It was off-brand painkillers,so no wonder it would have such effects for such a minuscule problem. But still,that one effect…maybe it could be useful. 'I could try it…but…it’ll be risky’

“Yoonbum,hurry up! Breakfast is almost ready!”

That sweet,sweet voice. The owner’s kind face with a smile only for him. Just to keep all of this,the chance would definitely be worth it. 'Just as long as I’m careful’

Ignoring the tinge of worry,he slipped the bottle in his shorts and let his shirt roll back to cover it. Perfect. Now if everything went well,he wouldn’t have to only imagine their touches,warmth,and words any longer. “I’ll be there in a minute (Y/N)!”

'Don’t worry,I’ll save you’

—————-

“I hope you like this Bummy” They set a plate in front of him,an American style breakfast of pancakes and orange juice. “It’s been a while since I’ve actually cooked something,so I guess it’s probably kind of sucky”

He smiled softly once the delicious smell reached him. It took all of his power to resist digging in and sloppily eating like a wild boar,the memories of years spent with nothing but dried up noodles slipping away. “You don’t have to say that,I always like your food”

They let out a happy him,setting down their own plate and sitting opposite to him. “You’re so sweet you know,like good pancakes”

A bright blush began to dust his cheeks,averting his eyes in an attempt to hide it. “Y-You know that’s not true,I’m disgusting like…like the milk porridge you didn’t like”

A look of distaste came to her face. “You know I hate that stuff,so you’re nothing like that”

Before he could respond,they stabbed their fork into a slice of pancake and held it to his lips. “Now eat,your food’s gonna get cold if I need to sweet talk the truth out of you”

His face was practically engulfed in heat before he gave a shaky nod and swallowed the bit of food. His eyes lit up,a warm smile soon following. It was just as good as the days they first began to cook for him. “W-Wow”

They smiled through a bite of her own,worries slightly soothed by his obvious delight. “I guess I did cooked something good for once huh”

For once? 'You cook good all the time!’ was what he wanted to shout,but no,that would be too bold of a move. 'For now at least’

“Hey Bummy,can I ask you something?”

“S-Sure”

They seemed to hesitate,running their thumb over the design engraved into the fork. Their stomach churned,unable to face the boy that found such joy in being in their very presence. “You…you can take care of yourself,right?”

His heartbeat practically stopped at the question,silence taking over the room. It was a dreaded question,one he managed to avoid for so many years. Sure,he could manage well enough on his own,but still… Deep,dark memories still trailed behind him. The months he spent sleeping in one corner,losing track of the hours,sometimes even days,sent a cold chill down his spine. The days he would spend trying to explain why he couldn’t afford the monthly rent. The days he spent in bed,running his fingers over the bones close to tearing through his skin and daydreaming of them by his side,cuddling and comforting him. He couldn’t go back to that,he would die from loneliness if such suffering would return. Instead,he opted to force on an oblivious smile. “Y-Yeah,why do you ask?”

They stared at the plate in front of them,appetite now far gone. “Well…I have to go away soon. I have a boyfriend now and he wants me to move in with him” They reluctantly admitted. “This place was supposed to be just a rest-stop so I could have somewhere to stay until we could actually afford the rest of the trip. He told me not to tell you any of this but…” Their grip on the fork tightened,the usual defiant look of theirs returning. “But you deserve to know”

He stood speechless,body now as stiff as stone. So this was it. This is what he planned. That two faced bastard…he planned it all along. He played him like a fucking fiddle. There was no love in his heart,just the chance to torture the escapee into despair. “No…”

“Yoonbum…”

They reached out to pet his hair,only to have her hand slapped away. “No…” He shot up from his seat,chair hitting the floor with a loud thud. “ I WON’T LET YOU!”

Angry,globby tears fell from his eyes,chest heaving as he forced himself to finally show his true feelings. “I WON’T LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY! NOT AGAIN!”

“Y-Yoonbum?” Their voice trembled from sudden fear,such a rare sight. A sight only he got to see. As much as it pained himself to see her so vulnerable,he couldn’t hold back the bundle of restrained emotions anymore. “I WON’T LET HIM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME! I’LL DIE WITHOUT YOU AND HE KNOWS IT!”

“Yoonbum,calm down!” All they could do was plead.

His tears abruptly stopped,unsteady breaths passing his quivering lips. Black eyes stared into their own,glazed over before he let his legs give out beneath him. His thin body now sat upon the floor,face mere inches from their knees. With a shaky breath,he shut his eyes tight before laying his head on her lap,faced buried between her legs. “(Y/N)…”

“Y-Yes?” They weren't sure whether to blush or humor the pinch of deep concern. Still…he seemed so different…so lonely...just...so tired of everything.

He put a finger to his mouth before raising his head,cheeks flushed and eyes clouded. “Come closer”

Perhaps he needed consoling…y-yes,that was it. He only lay so close in times of extreme need and affection. With that in mind,they leaned down until their noses barely touched. “Yes Bummy?”

He quickly shot his head up,smiling as their lips finally met. Everything grew hot,but damn did it feel good to finally feel their soft lips against his own. It was swift but sweet,a light blush and childish smile on his face once he pulled away. “Did I do good?”

(E/C) eyes grew wide,stunned by the bit of courage he managed to scrape up. A part of them wanted to show pride,glad that he had finally had enough bravery to ignore all restraints he set for himself,yet another part was…it wasn’t positive but…but it wasn’t outraged either. It was a mix of so much - no - too much. Enough to bring on a dizzy spell. “Y-Yoonbum…”

He simply giggled,their attention now turned to sandy remnants left on their tongue. A bitter taste slipped from the tip to the back,a clump slowly melting inside. A bitter lump…could it be… “P…Pills?”

He gave a small nod,the bottle slipping from his hands. “I found these on the nightstand,but I didn’t think it could do something like this”

Vision grew blurry,all tensions in their torso soon released as they slumped over into his open arms. All thoughts became hazy,the only thing they could feel being their friend’s gentle hands stroking their hair just as they used to. Being so vulnerable after so long...they would be embarrassed if they could find any sort of coherent thought.

“I’ll take care of this,so don’t worry about anything” Nuzzling against the crook of their heated neck,his soft words came out as barely a whisper. “I’ll protect you from him,so we can be happy again”

Before they could interject,a darkness soon took over. Once vibrant eyes grew heavy all energy drained as they slipped into a deep sleep.

—————

“Remember Yoonbum,you have to be careful from now on”

He stared at his wrists,watching their delicate fingers wrap the thin bandages around to cover the slits scattered across his arm. The searing pain slowed,the blood soaking into the soft fabric until the flow came to a stop. Such a relief,if he waited any longer then this surely would’ve been the day his dangerous habit would have taken him. “O-Okay”

“And there,we’re done” They gently pulled his wrist close,giving it a light,playful kiss.’ “Feel better?”

A bright blush came to his face as he gave a quick nod,heart fluttering at the foreign feeling of affection. “Y-Yes,thank you”

They gave him a sweet smile before letting out a soft sigh. “You scared the shit out of me you know”

A pit of guilt began to fill his stomach as he looked to the wilting grass under himself,a few blades covered in the blood. “I’m sorry…”

“It's fine,don’t worry about it” peering over,they gently lifted his shirt to examine his bruised side. “It’s getting worse isn’t it?”

His guilt only grew as shook his head. 'I don’t deserve their concern. I’m just a nuisance’ was all that echoed in his mind “I-It’s okay,it’ll get better soon”

“No it won’t”. A surprising idea came to mind as they gently pulled down his shirt. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight? My parents won’t be home for a while,and I know your uncle won’t sober up enough to care”

Staying over at her home for the night? Staying with another other person at all overnight? Such strange and embarrassing thoughts. “I-I can’t,he’ll find out anyway and he’ll come after you”

“Like I said,don’t worry about it.” They lifted up the medical patch covering their eye,revealing fresh bruises of black and blue. “I’m use to taking a beating,I bet I can take him on right now”

“(Y-Y/N)!” He quickly covered her eye,looking around with horror written on his face. “Don’t let them see,they’re going to call your mom and it’ll get worse!”

A soft groan escaped her as she pried his hands off. “I said I’ll be fine,look,touch it”

With anxiety looming over,he gently circled his finger around the edges of their black eye,his right hand grazing over the streak of deep scratch marks along their rib-cage that lead to the lower half of their hip bone. Meanwhile they sat unphased by it all,as if he was stroking a mere paper-cut. “See”

It took a moment before he let his hands fall to his sides,the school yard quiet taking over. When such marks ever covered his body,he would end up in a mess of tears,yet their numbness to it all at this point…it was physically painful. “…(Y/N)?…”

“Yeah?”

He slowly slumped forward,voice soft and trembling as he gripped onto their uniform shirt. “Please…please don’t die…I don’t want you to leave without me…”

It took a moment before he felt their arms bring him into a tight,warm embrace. “I’m not going to leave you,even if I have to fight for us to stay together like this”

A soft smile came to his face as tears of happiness began to roll down his cheeks. “Thank you. Thank you so much”

“Don’t thank me Yoonbum,you know I’ll always be there for you,no matter what”

“No matter what…I wonder if you can still say that now”

The black hair man lay with his head nuzzled against their still beating heart,cuddled with his beloved in the privacy of their room. “Did you ever notice how much I loved you?”

His chest ached as he thought of any possible answers,all negative and brutal like a knife to the chest. But they would never be that cruel,right? 'Right….’ No,such troublesome thoughts were not meant for now. All that mattered was his dear lover-to-be was finally by his side,their shared affection waiting once they awoke,and that was all that he needed. “Right”

Looking to them,he smiled softly. “I hope I can make you happy like this, just the two of us in this little apartment. We can spend every second together like a real couple,that’d be nice right?” If they were awake,he was now sure that they would be smiling,caressing his cheeks and telling him how kind and sweet he was as they always did. After all,they had mentioned before of how they wished to share a home one day with him. They were always true to their word,so this would definitely make them happy. He’d do anything to make them happy,to please them,to adore them,to show how grateful he was for all those years of generosity. 'I’ll take care of them,no matter what’

Letting his hand drift,he took hold of theirs and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'I wonder how a ring will look on this?’ To even think of the married life with them brought on a pleasant blush. Waking up to their beautiful smile everyday,going out with them to enjoy any place that came to mind,coming home and relaxing with them until midnight approached and eventually maybe share such moments with kids. He never was much good with children,but for the small being that came from their love,he would gladly learn. All that had to be done was to keep them safe,happy,and protected from any other men or women who wished to claim them. Considering his past background of keeping a close eye on girls he grew fond of,that wouldn’t be too hard. They’d never even notice if they ever had to go out alone. As long as they were his and his alone,everything would be okay. 

Then came a loud knocking.

It was far off,most likely coming from the front door. Maybe if he ignored it whoever the person was would go away. Maybe…but if it was a neighbor,they would definitely know if something was wrong. They never were the type to lounge at home all day,so staying in for longer than a few hours would be suspicious. 'I’ll just answer it once so they’ll leave us alone’, then they could continue their happy little moment in peace.

Reluctantly sitting up,he stretched and looked over to her sleeping face with a smile. “I’ll be back,don’t worry”

Careful to lock the door nice and tight,he cautiously made his way to the front door. If they asked,he was their new boyfriend coming to visit and care for them after they had suffered something simple like a slip and fall. Just a broken ankle,sounds believable enough.

A sudden noise by the living room caught his attention. By walking in the entrance,one was to be immediately greeted in by the living room,the kitchen farther back. Only a thin curtain separated the two rooms,for privacy’s sake of course. With fear beginning to creep onto his back,he slowly inched towards the curtain. Hopefully something had only fallen,and no enemy would lie beyond the kitchen. Hopefully…

Taking a deep breath,he gently gripped the curtains and slowly peaked out from the thin fabric. What he found was certainly no fallen vase. A tall,muscular figure stood by the door,seeming to have broken in. How they could without alerting anyone was concerning enough,hands trembling as he began to wonder who could come with such brute strength. And then he turned to face him. He had locked eyes with the only man who could do something like this so seamlessly.

Oh Sangwoo.

The two simply stared at eachother like deer caught in headlights,eyes both wide in surprise. The smaller man began to tremble -no - violently shake in horror,all color drained from his face. It felt as if his entire breakfast was returning to his throat,close to vomiting from pure terror. Yet instead of the outrage he expected,he was greeted with a charming smile and casual voice.

“Hello Yoonbum,it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

He couldn’t respond,astounded by his calm attitude. It was almost as if his past tortures had never happened,Sangwoo turning back to lock the front door. “People are so careless sometimes. Doors like this are so flimsy,it's almost funny how easy these manual doors are to unlock. But then again…” He gave him an almost mocking smirk. “You’d know how to sneak through any door,wouldn’t you?”

Yoonbum tensed,taken back by the harsh jab. “T-That’s not…”

“Don’t act stupid,that’s how we met after all”

He wasn’t wrong but…b-but those were days of old,now he knew much better. Yet…Yet he couldn’t help the sudden pang of guilt and fear that struck his chest,and the other knew damn well. “You haven’t changed at all have you? Still so scared of nothing”

N-No. He couldn’t give him that satisfaction of seeing the fear that ran through his blood. With his best attempt at a brave face,he stood up straight and took a deep breath. “Why are you here?”

The brunette simply smiled. “I just wanted to see my lover,I’ve worried for a few days now”

“No…that won’t be necessary”

With a mix of surprise and confusion,he raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Because…” It took all his strength not to cave in,but now he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to protect his (Y/N). “Because they’re staying here with me”

It took a moment before the other cracked a grin,soon erupting in a fit of laughter. Everything he did seemed like an insult,patronizing in a way. What was so funny honestly? Gripping his side,he could only speak in between loud chuckles. “You really think they want to stay here with a scrawny little bastard like you?”

“D-Don’t call me that…”

Wiping away a tear,he forced himself to regain his composure. “Bum,I know you’re too poor to have anything nice like this. They’re only letting you stay for a visit,aren’t they?”

That…wasn’t a lie,his expression making that very clear.

Sangwoo chuckled softly,somehow in a very giggly mood. “I knew it,you couldn’t afford to live somewhere decent like this without me”

Without me….for the longest time,that was the case,as he could barely walk on his own but…he couldn’t look back on those times. He was a new man,able to stand on his own two feet. “That’s not true,I could if I worked hard enough”

The taller man nodded,words going in one ear and out the other. “Alright,if you say so” He then gently grabbed Yoonbum’s shoulder,pushing him off to the side with ease. “If you’ll excuse me,I have to go see (Y/N),you go home”

He was so set on going to see them,to gaze upon his beloved while they were fast asleep. No one else could see that beauty,even if it meant having to take a few bruises. “You can’t go in there!”

Sangwoo froze,head slowly turning scarily slow. “Why not?”

“I-I…” He couldn’t know the truth,not if he wanted to keep them safe. Biting his lip,he quickly grabbed onto the other’s wrist with a surprisingly strong grip. “I said you can’t. They don’t want to see you anymore”

It seemed as if a cold had settled in the room,the mood melting into one of sudden silence. He had never made such a bold move against his captor before,so…so what could he expect?

“How do you know what they want?”

'H-Huh?’

He was roughly shoved to the ground,a heavy foot pushing into his stomach. “I said,how the hell do you know what they want?”

Holding back a scream,Yoonbum wrapped his hands around the stronger man’s ankle in an attempt to keep him from crushing his rib-cage. “I-I’ve been w-with them longer,that’s why!”

“You know that doesn’t mean shit” Sangwoo only further pushed in his foot,the black haired man’s whimpers only growing louder. “You’re a disgusting pervert,they don’t know that because she was too busy pitying you like a damn dog” Eyeing the boy’s body,he grimaced at the sight of his bones that threatened to push through his skin. “Without them you’re useless. Without me you’re useless” Ignoring the thin little fingers that clawed at his ankle,he sighed softly. “I used to feel bad about you until you ran away. Now it’s just sad looking at you…we could’ve been close,but I really don’t mean anything to you huh.”

Lifting up his leg,he stared at Yoonbum with almost dead eyes. “I’m bored. You go away and I’ll just say that you died,it’s easier for them to ignore you then.”

Ah…so…nothing really had changed. But…but he couldn’t just leave after all of that,not after everything they had been though. Forcing himself up,he feebly sat on his knees,a shaky hand grabbing on to the other man’s pants. “Please…let me be happy…just this once…”

There was a brief silence between the two,the younger fighting back tears of shame. Peering over his shoulder,the taller man locked his eyes with his once captive. It took a moment before he could finally speak. “You look just like them”

“H-Huh?”

Kneeling down,he let his voice fall to a whisper as he attempted to keep the cold stare “(Y/N),you look just like them.”

He lifted his head,wiping away the tears with confusion. The other’s response was flat,no emotion laced in. “They’re always cowering and shaky around me. I don’t know why,since I’m so easy on them. If anything,I'm even nicer to them then I was to you.”

“W-What?”

“They’re asking to be punished half the time,but they actually listen to me when they feel like it. I don’t hurt them as much anymore,so I know they’ll love me just as much as you did”

So…So he was using them…but then again,what was he expecting? They had still been hurt during all those years. Just imagining their pain felt horrible. But then again,he didn’t need to imagine it,he had gone through the exact same. Each swing of cold metal against his bones,each rough shove or push against the wall or down a flight of stairs,each baffling kiss and bombardment of sweet words between each accident in an attempt to erase each painful memory. Every single incident was fresh in his mind,and sure to be in theirs. He was just lucky enough to escape.

“Now go away,I can’t kill you if you mean so much to them.” He waited until the now shaking man slowly stood,a smile returning to his face. “Thank you. Maybe next time we could meet under better circumstances”

With no response,Yoonbum stumbled towards the front door.

‘Coward’

With that Sangwoo took the chance to look through his get well package for them. Chocolates,flowers,a stuffed animal he would inevitable rip to shreds the next time they did anything he found the slightest annoyance with,and more pain medications to smother out the pain of last week’s 'accident’ “Alright,everything’s set”

Taking a quick glance,he peaked over to see if his once love was truly gone. The door was still shut tight,a vase that held old umbrellas and a now missing baseball bat pressed against the door. No way out and no way in. “What the…”

“Sangwoo”

Turning to the soft voice,he was soon met with a metal bat to the head,the impact sending him toppled onto his back. Blood burst onto his skin,the man letting out a pained hiss. “What the fuck?!” 

Before he could recover,a foot hit his jaw,a yell escaping him until quickly silenced by an agonizingly heavy weight on his stomach. Droplets of red escaped his throat,splattering across his brand new shirt.

Two hands now covering his face,he forced his neck to crane up and face the attacker. There stood Yoonbum,teary,blank eyes hidden behind his messy black hair. His sudden strength was almost astounding,enough to get the now aching man’s blood boil. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“They don’t need you…”

Raising the bat,he took another swing,earning a pained scream. “They don’t want you”

Teeth grit to hold back a cry,he attempted to speak,only to have another blow to the head. A tooth was ripped from his gum,flung across the floor with a soft clatter. How he mustered up so much strength was almost frightening.

“They want me,only me.” Another swing to the head.

“They’re mine,they always have been.” Another swing,the wound on his forehead splitting further. “Only I can love them”

“Y-Yoonbum,get the fuck off me!”

BANG

“THEY DON’T WANT YOU,ONLY ME!”

He began to swing ruthlessly,a loud thud emitting each time the metal hit the once stronger man’s flesh. “THEY ONLY LOVE ME! THEY BELONG TO ME!” He screeched. He swore to continue until that fact was ingrained into the other’s head. He repeated the words with each reckless throw of rage until they became babbles of 'mine’ Now,all he could see was red. A beautiful red that began to stain his bat and face until the man beneath his bloodied foot grew quite. But that didn’t matter,of course not. He wasn’t going to quit until he was sure he suffered,through life and death. He would mangle the body into a pulp,smash his insides and outsides,and laugh as he rotted in his grave. That sounded wonderful,until….

“Y…Yoonbum?”

His breath hitched,eyes wide as heard that sweet voice. The sweet,now terrified voice.

“Yoonbum,w-what are you…”

With confusion of his own,he looked down to see the gruesome sight before him. The now dented bat fell to the ground,leaving pools of scarlet on the carpet. There lay Sangwoo,lifeless eyes let wide as he was left face frozen in a scream. He spasmed for a moment,choking on the blood that spilled from his mouth until eventually falling limp. His small hands were coated in the metallic smelling liquid,bits of the dark red staining his cheeks. He knew he was supposed to be horrified or scream in utter terror but he felt….sort of…proud. No sense of guilt or remorse came to mind. Instead,he smiled softly to himself. “I don’t feel anything at all”

(Y/N) meanwhile stood in unbridled fear,close to tears as they stared on. Their boyfriend lay dead beneath the foot of their best friend,his giggles more childish than anything else. Even covered in the other’s blood he looked so innocent,as if he hadn’t just slaughtered a man in plain sight. At times by the side of their boyfriend they wondered if they’d ever end up in the same position. Sure he was often frightening,the only thing keeping them from running away being the threat of being found yet again but...did he really deserve something so cruel?

“Hey,(Y/N)”

They flinched at the far too cheerful voice,trembling in fear as they attempted to face their friend. “Y-Yes?”

“You still love me right?”

“W-What?”

With a soft smile,he walked towards them. “You said no matter what you’d always love me,right?”

They reluctantly nodded,tensing as he came close.

“Well…I’ve always liked you. You were just so kind to me after everything that happened to me and….and he’s gone now,s-so can you really love me now?”

If he had confessed normally,then they would consider it,but now…now they weren’t so sure. Right now,all they could do was watch as their world burned to nothing but ashes. Every embrace in his strong arms,every suffocating grip on their throat,every pill shoved down their throat meant to heal that they prayed to God would some day kill them,it was all gone. All because of him. The special boy they swore to protect since day one.

“Please?” He sat down,taking them with him as gentle hands held their own. Ever so carefully he lay himself against their chest,resting his head against their pounding heart. The one place he ever felt truly safe. “You always said you’d never leave me so please…let me love you. I’ll be the best boyfriend in the world for you,honest”

His doe eyes gazed up to theirs,soft pout returning like normal. He looked so sweet,so innocent,so helpless yet…yet he did all of this. 

“(Y/N)?”

“Hmm?”

Yoonbum leaned in,pressing his lips softly against theirs until he felt hers slowly press back. This scene felt so familiar,one they had spent so many years trying to replicate with the man who now was left to rot on the floor. This was the happy life by his side that they had always dreamed of,always dancing the line between close friends and new lovers. No matter how many times they had tested the waters they dare not ruin the friendship they had with sucj silly dreams. But if he wanted the same...if he was willing to do so much to show he wanted it as well…Maybe she could forgive someone so awful one last time.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss,smiling softly. “So?”

It took a moment before they slowly lifted their hand,resting it on his cheek. “Okay”

The boy’s smile grew wide,eyes bright and full of joy. “Thank you (Y/N),thank you so much!”

Nuzzling his bloodied cheek against their chest,he let out a soft yet happy sigh. “(Y/N),can I stay here forever? Just like before?”

“Okay,but…” They glanced at the mess just a few feet away. If they tried hard enough they’d be able to forget,and perhaps that was for the best. ‘Let’s pretend this never happened,okay?”

He nodded,enjoying every bit of warmth and love he had yearned eternities for. “Promise,and (Y/N)... I love you”

They smiled softly,pulling their sweet partner close. “I love you too”

He giggled softly,soothed by her now calmed heartbeat. This was where he truly belonged,cuddled with the person he found true happiness with. It was then they shared a similar thought,almost in unison as close partners always do.

‘I’ll protect you forever,no matter what’


End file.
